Just Dance Wii
Just Dance Wii (also known as Wii) is the first game of the Japanese edition of the Just Dance video game series for the Wii. This edition was published and edited by Nintendo, but developed by Ubisoft Paris and Ubisoft Bucharest as a third-party developer, with the song list featuring popular J-Pop songs to cater to the Japanese audience, with most popular Western songs from Just Dance 2, one song from Just Dance: Summer Party and two songs from the first Just Dance. This version is based on Just Dance 2. All the features such as "Just Sweat", "Medley", "Non-Stop Shuffle" are present, except the online shop. It was released in Japan on October 13, 2011, and is the first official entry for the Just Dance series in the Japanese market. Oddly enough, the game contains different languages other than just Japanese, such as English and Hindi. Features Scoring * (OK) - Powerful! * (Good) - Unknown * (Perfect) - Perfect! * (Yeah!) - You did it! Track Listing * A "*" indicates that the song is covered, not sung by the original artist. * A "(2D)" indicates that the song is also a DLC on Just Dance 2. * A "(3D)" indicates that the song is also a DLC on Just Dance 3. * A "(3WD)" indicates that the song is also a DLC on the Wii version of Just Dance 3. * A "(4D)" indicates that the song is also a DLC on Just Dance 4. * A "(G)" indicates that the song is also on Just Dance: Greatest Hits. * A "(G)" indicates that the song is also on Just Dance: Greatest Hits/Best Of. * A "(1)" indicates that the song was originally on Just Dance. * A "(2)" indicates that the song was originally on Just Dance 2. * A "(U)" indicates that the song is locked in the game. To unlock it, you must play every song in the game. * An "(S)" indicates that the song is also on Just Dance: Summer Party. * An "(NOW)" indicates this song is also on Just Dance Now. * An "(JDU)" indicates this song is also on Just Dance Unlimited. The game contains 28 music tracks. Trivia * This is the first Just Dance game with a song that has to be unlocked. The second is Just Dance 3. * The Beta silhouette of When I Grow Up appears in the Multiplayer menu, even if the song is not in the game. * If you get more than 10000 points, the score will be too big to remain into the "cloud" (the icon where avatar's name and score appear) and it will exceed the boundaries. *This is the first and only Just Dance game without a Katy Perry song (the Just Dance Kids and other spinoff games not withstanding). *The Medley and Duet Medley menu icons are recycled from Just Dance 2, although many coaches from them don't appear in th game. Some of them are Big Girl (You Are Beautiful) and A-Punk. Gallery WhenIGrowUp 00121-0.png|A "Perfect" scoring read as " ！" Videos Just Dance - Spot TV Jap - Overview Trailer - Wii Just Dance Wii - Launch Trailer Song List Just Dance Wii File:Just Dance Wii Credits Site Navigation Category:Games Category:Video games Category:Console Exclusives Category:Region Exclusives